$2npq + 2p + 5q + 10 = -p + 3q - 7$ Solve for $n$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $2npq + 2p + 5q + {10} = -p + 3q - {7}$ $2npq + 2p + 5q = -p + 3q - {17}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $2npq + 2p + {5q} = -p + {3q} - 17$ $2npq + 2p = -p - {2q} - 17$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $2npq + {2p} = -{p} - 2q - 17$ $2npq = -{3p} - 2q - 17$ Isolate $n$ ${2}n{pq} = -3p - 2q - 17$ $n = \dfrac{ -3p - 2q - 17 }{ {2pq} }$